Descendents' Rebellion
Perhaps one of the defining events of the Era of the Phoenix that not only saw its end but set the foundation for the world known today. This war paved the way for the Second Greater Asmori Civil War fracturing of the Asmori Empire which, upon total collapse, allowed the many claimed territories to claim independence and become countries in their own right. These include; Edranar, Dameusia and Lucleau, as well as a number of smaller states. Background Tae-Oshi forces took over the remains of the Asmori government in 89EP. They moved the main seat of power to Tae and installed wardens to rule over the Heartland, Western Territories and Southern Territories. Leader of Tae-Osh took the title of ‘Duke’ as they had initially claimed to not be trying to replace the Asmori government and instead stabilise it. The Regime expanded the Southern Territories and expanded Tae-Osh’s own lands between 100EP and 194EP. While the ‘Duke’ was initially elected somewhat democratically by Tae-Osh’s elite, power began to be restricted to an ever-shrinking High Council with just a handful of people being able to decide the future of the empire by 338EP. This caused unease within the inner workings of the Tae-Oshi government that slowly grew into insurrection. Chronology Pre-War Events 435EP had the election of Kaz'æ Vësht (localised: Kasai Vesht) as the Duke to the outcry and widespread outrage from Tae-Oshi elite. The first outright rebellions began to appear over the next five years. These rebellions are mostly small and isolated, many started by Tae-Oshi defectors. 440EP saw the first appearance of claimed descendants of the Mage Kings sparks further acts of rebellion. The Great Blood Purge began in 442EP with Mage King descendants outlawed and labelled as dangers to society, the government begin finding a way to locate Mage King Blood. Various allied Kingdoms began to withdraw their support until the issue was resolved, leading to many shortages of supplies that further incurred rebellion. Course of the War The exact date of the war's beginning is unclear with some historians stating it began with the election of Kasai Vesht while others say it began with the first initial rebellions. The general agreed upon start by most scholars is 455EP which saw the first appearance of the Wrath of Furork who began the Priests' Rebellion. There were many, many skirmishes between various rebel groups and Tae-Oshi forces with different rebel groups often fighting each other with destructive results. The Wrath of Furork began to unite all of the religiously inclined rebellions into a single force, something that would become vitally important later on. However, it took them some time to grow in numbers and importance. In 456EP, the ability to locate Mage King Blood was discovered. The Great Blood Purge increased with mass public executions and the destruction of many settlements and guilds who attempted to protect their members. This was also the year that the Wrath of Furork was captured by Tae-Oshi forces who attempted to execute her, using secretive magic to project the images of her execution to every major city in the empire. The attempt rather spectacularly failed with the Wrath escaping in a glorious blaze of triumph, inspiring the various other religious rebellions to follow her. Some scholars argue that the Wrath intentionally allowed herself to be captured in order to make this display. A short time later, the Priests' Rebellion assaulted the Fortress of Maluheim where they clashed with the forces of Ragas Eremei. This is counted as the first major battle in the war. Though initially appearing to be winning the conflict, Eremei revealed himself to be a powerful necromancer using dark magic to raise the fallen of the battle forcing the rebels into retreat. Late 456EP saw the final performance of Levi Rythen of an unnamed play that incurred a riot among the common folk that destroyed a great deal of Talmira's richer infrastructure. Many of these rioters united under Rythen to form the Commoner's Rebellion. Around the same time, Tarin Colsh began to incur mass rebellion within the Asmorian troops of Tae-Osh's own army; Salia Emal narrowly escaped capture after being publicly outed as a Mage King descendant, many of her colleagues within the Asmori Mages' Guild came to her defence; House Rosencull began to cut off supply lines to the Tae-Oshi military and encouraged other merchants to do the same. It is believed that around this point, Cassius Dragongaze began the Kings' Rebellion though the early actions of this group are steeped in secrecy. In fragments of his personal writings it is implied that this is when he and his allies began to find the scattered remains of the Crown of the Mage Kings. By 457EP, most of the major rebellions had formed with meetings between their leaders to form brief alliances and to avoid conflict between them. Many historical texts credit Cassius Dragongaze and his associates as being behind many of these agreements, even persuading many rebel groups to work together. It is also during this time that Kasai Vesht's mental state began to completely deteriorate. He grew more and more paranoid to the point where he began to sabotage his own war efforts. This culminated in a complete mental breakdown after the death of Ragas Eremei at the hands of the Kings' Rebellion. It is also understood that during this time, the Dwarven Kingdom of Esconia was persuaded to begin supplying gemstones (the main magical amplifier before markite) to the mages of the various rebellions as well as other resources in general. Though the initial meetings are undocumented, later writings put Cassius Dragongaze as the instigator of this alliance. This lead to even more cooperation between the various rebel groups. In 458EP, an alliance was struck between the increasingly cohesive rebellion and the Narosi Empress supplying the rebels with not only more supplies but also with Narosi Steel and a powerful navy. This navy allowed the rebellion, now acting as one under the name of the Descendents' Rebellion, stormed the coast of Tae-Osh and destroyed the city of Tae. During this battle that robbed the Tae-Oshi of many of their forces, a smaller group infiltrated the Warden's Keep and battled with Kasai Vesht, slaying him. Later letters and reports reveal that he had been attempting to perform a powerful spell that would allow him to control the minds of millions at once. He was killed before it could be completed and it is unknown if the spell could actually have worked. What was left of the Tae-Oshi government surrendered to the rebellion and all Tae-Oshi forces were extracted from Asmor. Aftermath Impact Category:Historical Event Category:War Category:Asmor Category:Tae-Osh